


Want

by emarwood



Series: Just Don't [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pansy Says No, no, please, stupid harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Please Parkinson, I just want to sit with him.’  
‘No.’  
‘I need to talk to him.’  
‘No.’  
‘Can’t I just see him for a little while.’  
‘No.’  
‘I just want to hold his hand one last time, kiss those perfect lips…  
Please I need to know what I’ve done wrong.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
